


Q&A

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first battle, the Wind Ninja Rangers have a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> For tptigger, since it's her birthday and that's always a good thing. :)

The three Rangers and Cam settled around the table in-

"Wait, so what do we call this place?" asked Shane.

"Ninja Ops," said Cam.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Ninja Ops?"

"What?" Cam raised his hands defensively. "We're a ninja school and this is our base of operations."

"Dude's got a point," said Dustin.

With a flip, Sensei landed on the table. "Yes, Dustin, he does. Now perhaps, we can focus on your new training schedules?"

"Aw, man! New ones?" Shane sat back, waving his arms.

Sensei's expression didn't change, though it was hard to tell under the fur. "Yes, Shane. Lothor is a formidable enemy and we need to be prepared for anything he attempts."

Tori rested her arms on the table, picking at one of her nails. "What does he want on Earth, anyways? He's a space ninja, right? Why us?" She chewed on her lip.

"Maybe he wants to tell Oscar the Grouch to get lost," Dustin grinned widely.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

Dustin blinked. "You know... Lothor. Lothar the Grouch...? From Sesame Street?" Dustin suddenly became very, very interested in an invisible scratch on the table.

"So," said Shane, clearing his throat. "What kind of new training schedules are we talking about Sensei?"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, [Lothar](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lothar_the_Grouch) is real. He showed up when C-3PO and R2D2 came for a visit. This ficlet on it? All. Kikos'. Fault. That is all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The One Left Out (The Grumpy Genius Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86557) by [Estiraven (Estirose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estiraven)




End file.
